La Cruda Realidad
by Polynessia
Summary: Edward tuvo que partir a la guerra, y por fin a llegado el día en que los soldados vuelven a su hogar... ¿Que pasara cuando Bella se entere de la Cruda realidad?


**N/A: Antes que nada le quiero agradecer a Tato y a JaJiTaXx mis queridas amigas que siempre están allí para apoyarme y ayudarme, gracias de verdad, este fic se los dedico a ustedes**

**Polynessia**

_**

* * *

**_

_**La Cruda Realidad**_

Al fin hoy, después de tanta espera volvían los hombres de la guerra y se entregarían cartas a los familiares de los fallecidos en la guerra además de una caja con todas sus pertenencias

Tengo la esperanza de que hoy Edward volviera de aquella batalla, a la cual lo obligaron a ir por decir lo menos. Tengo la esperanza de que después de más de un año lo volvería a ver, tanto tiempo separados y aún yo lo amaba de la misma manera en que lo amaba cuando él se fue o como cuando le di el "Si" en el altar. Confío en que está bien y estoy segura de que ya viene camino a casa

En el comedor estaba prácticamente lista la cena de bienvenida que prepare para nosotros y como no había más nada que hacer además de esperar decidí ir al dormitorio para terminar de arreglarme y estar bellísima en el momento de su llegada

Al terminar de maquillarme me recosté en la cama y me puse a ver televisión para pasar el rato más que por interés, eran las 18.45 aproximadamente… temprano. Comencé a buscar algún programa que llamara mi atención y de esta forma pasara más rápido el tiempo, pero solo lograba encontrar noticias sobre una bomba que el país había decidido enviar a algún lugar del mundo con el que tenían desacuerdos, personalmente no me parece que los países resuelvan sus problemas y diferencias de esta forma ya que así solo provocan más peleas además de separar personas como fue los que nos paso a Edward y a mí

Sola en mi cama

Viendo la televisión

Siento que el mundo

Cada vez está peor

Cada vez avanza más

A su propia destrucción

Cada vez y más y más

Me gustaría que la gente pudiera resolver sus embrollos con palabras, tratados y acuerdos no con peleas, muertes, guerras, esclavitud, invasiones, etc.

Muchos dicen que nuestra sociedad está avanzando pero con cosas como estas solo logramos retroceder y separarnos, creamos odio, rencor, desgracia, dolor y por sirve todo sufrimiento

Es increíble que después de tantas muertes la gente siga sin entender, hasta Edward tuvo que acudir a la guerra ya que debía ir a "defender a su país" pero no sería necesario defenderlo si los encargados de los países supieran negociar y por sobre todo hablar las cosas. Nosotros estamos en contra de la guerra y todo ese tipo de cosas, no solo nosotros dos, su familia piensa lo mismo que nosotros y fue por esa razón que Esme creó una fundación para ayudar a las familias de los muertos en guerra, la fundación las ayuda económicamente hasta que logren estabilizarse, aunque claro que las familias reciben un dinero del gobierno pero la realidad es que no siempre a todas las familias les alcanza, ya que hay familias más numerosas que otras y justamente a esas familias son a las que ayuda la fundación, y no solo en efectivo ya que cuando es necesario también les ayuda con el uniforme de los niños e incluso los útiles escolares y ese tipo de cosas

No quiero ver más guerras

Se me parte el corazón

Abrázame muy fuerte

Júrame que nuestro amor

No se acabara jamás

Nadie lo podrá dañar

No se apagara jamás

Aún recuerdo el día en que Edward nos avisó que debía partir

Flash-Back

Nos encontrábamos disfrutando de un exquisito almuerzo al aire libre junto con toda la familia Cullen

—Alice ¿Cuándo sale tu próxima colección?—preguntó Rosalie

—Dentro de dos mees. Bella, tú debes ir al desfile

—Por supuesto ¿Cómo no estaré apoyando a mi cuñada favorita?

—Bella, por favor, soy tu única cuñada, Emmet es cuñado y Jasper con Rose no cuentan— respondió esta a la defensiva

—Por eso mismo eres mi favorita, agradezco que solo seas tú

Todos reímos ante la ocurrencia de tener 2 Alice o más

—Con una Alice basta y sobra —dijo Emmet—. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo sería tener 2 duendecillos revoloteando por allí. Además… -dijo cambiando su tono de voz— Jasper con suerte se la puede con una

—Cállate —dijo el aludido pegándole un codazo en las costillas a Emmett— ¿Tú que sabes cómo me las apaño?

—Edward —dijo Rosalie— ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a hacer unas compras en una semana? Emmett tiene práctica

—Y que vas a comprar que necesitas a Edward —preguntó Esme intrigada.

—Tengo que ir por el encargo de materiales que hicimos ayer

—Está bien —dijo Esme— pensé que demoraría más

—Bueno… la cosa es que necesito que me ayudes a traer las cosas —Dijo Rose dirigiéndose nuevamente a Edward

—Hm… no puedo —dijo mientras me miraba—, estaré algo ocupado

—Bella, ¿Puedes mover la cita para que me acompañe? —Dijo Rosalie suplicante

—A mí no me digas nada… no tenemos nada programado —Dije algo preocupada—. ¿O sí?

—Hijo… ¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo Carlisle—, haz estado raro toda la tarde

—Debo decirles algo —dijo sumamente nervioso. Su mirada recorrió a cada uno de los que nos encontrábamos en la mesa y se detuvo finalmente en mí

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamo Alice— ¡Bella! ¿Estás embarazada?

—¡¿Quéeee? —Exclamamos todos al mismo tiempo

—Es lo que Edward iba a decir ¿no?

—No… Alice yo no estoy embarazada —dije sonrojada

—No… lo qu-que pasa… es que… Me llegó una carta… y… debo… debo ir a la guerra —Finalizó al fin

Todo el ambiente se congeló, mi cerebro no quería procesar aquellas palabras y mi corazón no lo podía creer ni soportar

—Bella… cariño —Dijo levantando mi mentón—, no llores —dijo mientras secaban las solitarias lágrimas que cruzaban mi rostro

—Disculpen —dije apenas

Me levanté de la mesa y salí corriendo de ese lugar, el único lugar que tenía para refugiarme era nuestro apartamento, pero en cuanto me encerré en el auto el llanto se apoderó de mi en un 90% el otro 10% de mi conciencia estaba ocupado en el dolor que sentía. Ya no pude hacer más que llorar con el rostro apoyado en el volante

Me sobre salté al sentir que alguien golpeaba el vidrio, al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que era Edward pidiéndome que saliera del automóvil

-Bella —decía con un tono tierno—, por favor abre la puerta

Con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas abrí la puerta y él me ayudo a salir del coche, cuando lo tuve frente a mí, simplemente lo abrace y seguí llorando en su pecho

El me separó de su cuerpo unos momentos y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos

—Tranquila amor, todo estará bien ¿ok?

Asentí lenta y silenciosamente, tratando de convencerme de lo que me decía era verdad y que todo estaría bien. Él comenzó a acercar nuestros rostros lentamente y nos juntamos en un confortante beso que me tranquilizó un poco más que sus palabras. La danza de nuestras lenguas parecía un hermoso vals, el cual no quería que terminara, pero que por la falta del aire tuvimos que frenar. Edward me abrazó y me mantuvo en sus brazos, un abrazo que siempre recordaré

Fin Flash-Back

Si me dijeran pide un deseo

Yo pediría que caiga del cielo

Un corazón q una a la gente

Dime si la vida no es mejor

Con un amor (con un amor)

Que ganas de sentirme bien

Yo con un amor (con un amor)

Sé que tú puedes ser feliz

Ven y bésame los labios

Abrázame fuerte

Abrázame y no me sueltes más

En ese momento sentí el timbre, me sobresalté al salir de forma tan brusca de mis recuerdos. El timbre sonó nuevamente, me levante y corriendo a la puerta, al fin había vuelto Edward

Abrí la puerta sumamente emocionada, había un hombre de espaldas a la puerta, parecía que estaba practicando algo que diría

—¿Edward? —dije totalmente confundida, ya que aquel hombre tenía el pelo negro al contrario de mi amado

El chico se dio la vuelta, y no era Edward, la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ese chico que me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión sumamente demacrada

Comencé a examinar al chico, era alto, cabello corto y negro, sus ojos eran de un color oscuro —todo lo contrario a Edward que poseía un pelo broncíneo y unos ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda—, tenía un toque misterioso. Andaba con una polera de mangas largas, sin ninguna chaqueta o algo por el estilo y sus pantalones verdes…

—Ésa es ropa del ejército —pensé para mis adentros

Fue recién en ese momento en que reparé en la caja que llevaba en las manos que se encontraba sellada y tenía algo escrito que no lograba leer

—¿Quién… quién eres?

—Tú debes ser Bella —Dijo algo avergonzado—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jacob, Jaco Black

—¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?

—Oh, sí —dijo sonriendo— Edward no paraba de hablar de ti. Fuimos amigos muy cercanos en el frente de batalla

Al escuchar aquel nombre mil dudad llegaron a mi mente, seguida de una imagen de su perfecto rostro, que parece esculpido por los mismos ángeles

—Edward —dije en un susurro.

—Exacto —repitió él— Edward

—¿Dónde está? —Comencé a mirar a los alrededores del pasillo, pero no se veía nada ni nadie a excepción de Jacob con aquella caja en sus manos

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

—Bella —se puso totalmente serio—, se me hace sumamente difícil decirte esto, pero… Edward falleció

Estas palabras hicieron un profundo eco dentro de mí, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y no necesitaba ninguna pista para saber porque me dolía, ya que era tan simple como decir que ese dolor proviene de mi ahora roto corazón

—Es… una… es una broma ¿verdad? —pregunté al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima recorría mi mejilla

—Lo siento, me encantaría decirte que es mentira… pero mentiría

Cerré fuertemente los ojos para retener las lágrimas que se comenzaron a agolpar en mis ojos y asentí lentamente para hacerle entender que comprendía. Cuando logre controlarme abrí los ojos y Jacob me quedo mirando un momento

—Éstas son sus pertenencias —dijo ofreciéndome la caja—, ahora si me disculpas… debo irme… mi novia me espera… y lo siento

Tomé la caja que me ofrecía

—Claro… muchas gracias Jacob —dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa— y mándale saludos a tu novia… dile que es muy afortunada

—De tu parte —Dijo antes de marcharse

La gente puede cambiar

Depende de nosotros

La gente puede cambiar

Es tan lindo sonreír

Cuando todo sale mal

Es tan lindo sonreír

Entré en el departamento totalmente destrozada, lleve la caja a la que fue nuestro cuarto y que ahora era solo para mí, allí la abrí. Encima de todo había una carta que decía que Edward había fallecido en la batalla mientras defendía a su país e informaban sobre el día en que llegarían sus restos, además de que el gobierno me enviaría un dinero por ser viuda de un muerto en guerra

En la caja también se encontraba su uniforme, lo tomé en mis manos, lo abracé y aún conservaba su aroma tan exquisito que me embriagaba. Más al fondo encontré una cajita en la que se encontraba su argolla, la tome entre mis manos y la metí en mi cadena para que me quedara colgando el cuello. Luego encontré otra carta que también estaba dirigida a mí, pero esta estaba escrita a mano, además esa letra era inconfundible, aquella hermosa caligrafía que solo podía pertenecer a Edward

_Mi amada Bella:_

_Ya solo faltan unos cuantos días para marcharme de este infierno y volver a tu lado, no sabes cómo te extraño_

_Extraño todo de ti, tus hermosos ojos chocolate, tu sedoso cabello color caoba, que la última vez que vi te llegaba un poco más debajo de tus hombros, extraño tus dulces labios, tus lentos reflejos, tu torpeza y tu testarudez_

_Bella… ¿Recuerdas que querías que tuviéramos un hijo? Pues te juro que tendremos todos los que desees, si pudiera pedir un deseo pediría estar a tu lado para poder llenarte de mimos y caricias, pero me quedo más tranquilo al saber que en unos días más mi sueño se hará realidad al fin_

_Deberás conocer a Jake, es un gran amigo, y creo que le he hablado demasiado de ti, según él no dejo de hacerlo, debe ser porque te amo y eres lo único que está en mi mente día y noche. Además él también tiene una novia, se llama Reneesmée pero le dicen Nessie. A qué opinas que es un nombre complicado, yo pensé lo mismo, pero eso es lo de menos cuando hay amor_

_Te amo_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Edward Cullen_

_Tu amado esposo_

Al terminar de leer la carta me di cuenta de que estaba llorando nuevamente, tenía el rostro totalmente bañado en lágrimas

Si me dijeran pide un deseo

Yo pediría que caiga del cielo

Un corazón q una a la gente

Dime si la vida no es mejor

Con un amor (con un amor)

Que ganas de sentirme bien

Yo con un amor (con un amor)

Sé que tú puedes ser feliz

Ven y bésame los labios

Abrázame fuerte

Abrázame y no me sueltes más

Dejé la caja con sus cosas a un lado de la cama, me dirigí al closet y tomé una de sus poleras, la abrace fuertemente para sentir su aroma nuevamente, aquel aroma que solo él tenía, me coloqué la polera encima de la ropa y me tiré en la cama sintiéndome tan frágil como una hoja seca que cae en una tarde de otoño

Desolada y recientemente viuda, solo quería estar con él, seguirlo a donde quiera que hubiera partido, y como ya nada me retenía en este mundo fui directamente al botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en el baño, saque todas las pastillas que allí encontré, me dirigí a la cama, y allí de forma rápida me las comencé a tomar todas

Poco a poco fui entrando en un trance y cuando me tragué el último puñado todo se fue a negro

(Con un amor)

(Con un amor)

Ven y bésame los labios

Abrázame fuerte

Abrázame y no me sueltes más

Con un amor (con un amor)

Que ganas de sentirme bien

Yo con un amor (con un amor)

Sé que tú puedes ser feliz

Ven y bésame los labios

Abrázame fuerte

Abrázame y no me sueltes más

* * *

**Canción: Pide un Deseo - Supermova**

**PD: en mi pefil pueden encontrar la portada del one-shot**

* * *

**Hola! :D Se que este no es mi estilo de escritura pero aún así, hace como dos meses que me inspire y escribí esto, pero no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo al pc, ahora se me dio la oportunidad y no la desaproveche, así que acá la tienen**

**La verdad es que yo llore cuando re-leí la historia ¿Y ustedes? ¿Me merezco un rr? Déjenme todas sus opiniones**

**Gracias por Leer**

**Polynessia**


End file.
